


Kaede deserved better

by ziomes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziomes/pseuds/ziomes





	Kaede deserved better

They were on their way to their special place, a small secluded meadow by a pond in the middle of the forest they were currently in, they had just passed the most intact building in the forest and even then it was barely there it was completely retaken by nature like the entirety of what remains of this old town after it was destroyed when… Amami jumped out from between two wrecked houses, which were completely overtaken by plants, he was a mess, hair ruffled and his clothes seemingly had dirt on them, along with a variety of holes in them, this spooked… who were our protagonists again? Ah, yes! Kayayday was travelling along with Rantaro on a small expedition of her own to “see what’s out there.” However, “out there” soon turned to be more dangerous than expected upon these two. From the shadows, someone leaped out and attacked Kaede! (Author’s Note: This is where everything fucks up. Take warning.) It was monikuma. Kaede was promptly killed by the attacking monokuma as rantaro fled, it would seem their expedition to “see what’s out there” was over. He was running as fast as he could praying that monokuma was not after him when “pupupu” Rantaro didn’t even stop to check if she was okay, he just ran as the monokuma took its time, tearing Kaede to shreds, as Rantaro ran, he stumbled into Komaeda, who had been investigating around the ruins before the Monokumas had attacked, “Nagito?” Amami questioned, however, he wouldn’t have time to get his answer-at least, at the moment- because as soon as Komaeda opened his mouth to respond, something terrible happened. Rantaro and Nagito both heard explosions in the distance, like a volley of cannon shots. As Nagito peered out of the window to see where these explosions were coming from, he had witnessed the most vicious thing: there were a whole army of Monokuma robots outside! They were raiding abandoned homes, taking whatever they could find, and self-destructing when they completed their duty. A few meters from the robot armada, they saw a huge pile of jewels and other treasure. Both Nagito and Amami were suspicious of the pile of jewels, they weren’t idiots, they hid behind a piece of concrete, watching the Monokumas, as they were watching, they saw Bear Grylls running pass them, screaming “miNEEE” as he screamed and jumped into the pile of jewels. The army of robot Monokuma’s, hearing the commotion, snatched at Bear Grylls and mutilated him brutally. Bear Grylls was an idiot, they decided as the Monokumas tore through him, though they were disappointed that the shiny jewels were now tainted with his blood, Amami and Nagito had to wait for the Monokumas to finish and leave before they could escape, but it was loud enough for quiet conversations, they decided on a short game of 5 questions, because they didn't want to answer 20 of them, Amami started, “Do you have any siblings?” he asked, still hearing the tearing from the Monokumas. Nagito responded with a vague answer, as he usually does to most questions: “Well, she’s more of a cousin if anything.” Nagito was unable to concentrate. He’s witnessed way too much bloodlust for his damaged soul to handle. “A-anyways…” Nagito trailed off as he spoke. “We should… probably save this for later. I mean, we’ve got a whole bunch of bloodthirsty robo-bears after us!” Rantaro and Nagito both dashed off, leaving their... (Friends? Allies?) ...for the bears. As they heard blood-curdling screams of pain and agony, they turned the corner and met a portal, like on of the ones that you see in Rick and Morty. Realizing that they had no choice, they jumped into the portal. Once they were out, they realized they were in front of God, they didn’t know how to react, what to say. Then, God spoke up, “yoyo bb’s i need a break for uhhh millenia so can yall take over thanks bro’s” God used his magical powers to turn them into gods. They were in shock, but they did their job well, Nagito made sure that there was hope in the world and Amami made sure that no sisters got lost. (Author’s Note: is that uhhh motherfucking korekiyo reference?


End file.
